


He can take anything

by Melittassecrets (melitta4ever)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Dubious Consent, Fucking Machines, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melitta4ever/pseuds/Melittassecrets
Summary: Dean is the party favor. One of the guests gets bored. John offers more.For Kinktober 2018, Day 18: Fucking machineFor SPNkink-meme prompt: sextoy!Dean, sounding





	He can take anything

**Author's Note:**

> kink-meme prompt:  
> https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/140094.html?thread=45642302#t45642302  
> John uses Dean as his personal sex toy. One day he gets bored and decides to play with Deans cock. He ties Dean up and uses sounds, increasingly bigger ones.  
> Sounding is a must but you can throw in any other kink except things that involve blood. The dirtier the better.
> 
>  
> 
> I left the age ambiguous; you can take it as young or as old as you fancy.

Squelch, squelch, squelch…

The machine was working without a hitch or noise; in perfect shape like anything that belonged to John Winchester. The annoying noise was coming from Dean's ass. Loud and disgusting. Dean wondered how people around him could focus on what they were discussing. Thorough all that squelching though, he already got scolded to be quiet. So, Dean was keeping his mouth close; swallowing his moans each time the ribbed dildo rammed into him, scraping his insides with the dozens of dots protruding on it's shaft.

He was bone tired. It wasn't easy to keep his position while bracing against the thrusts of the whatever horsepower engine. He almost wished for one of the guys to recover and ask to fuck Dean again. Not that it was likely. They all had come in Dean in one end or the other, and then already drank good deal of hunters’ helper while having their dinner. None of them were going to be ready to fuck any time soon.

“This gets kinda boring after a while,” complained the new guy, Gordon Walker. His all-seeing, bulging eyes gave Dean the creeps.

“Feel free to entertain yourself,” John dismissed the youngest member of their unofficial club and returned to the heated discussion of how to recognize a werewolf during day with Caleb and Daniel.

Gordon freed Dean from the fucking machine, but not before playing with its controls. First, the dildo started to shake on top of its current motion, dilating Dean's ass with powerful slaps to his colon walls. Then came the twirling. The silicone penis entered Dean like a screw this time. It wouldn't be too bad if it wasn't for the raised dots on its surface; pulling Dean's sphincter in, punishing his already abused rim. When Gordon turned on the pulsating mode on, Dean had to bite through his lips to hold on a scream. The damn thing started to pulverize Dean's ass; more of a beating than a fucking. Thankfully Gordon got bored quickly.

“He's hard,” Gordon commented with a dirty grin, flicking Dean's dick. Dean swallowed back the response about how well he would fare if something kept pounding his prostate for good part of an hour.

He pulled Dean on his lap, locking his knees inside Dean's thighs, keeping him wide open to the room.

“Kubrick! Gimme that skewer.” He reached for the other freak in the room who was eating veggie kebabs instead of burgers because it was Lent or something.

“What are you gonna do?” asked Walt, pulling his chair closer.

“I wanna see how far I can push this in.”

_Fuck!_

Dean tried to catch his dad's attention, but he was shouting at Elkins’ argument and paid no attention to the rest of the room.

Gordon covered the blunt end of the skewer with Dean's precome, then started to push the thin rod in through his piss-slit. First couple of inches went in easily. Not so much, afterwards. Dean clutched to the arms of the chair, fingernails sinking deep, trying to control his fight reflex exactly like he had learned through painful lessons.

The wooden stick got caught in the sensitive insides of Dean's urethra, scratching the thin skin and leaving a line of fire behind it. Gordon was insistent though, he kept shaking and twisting it to make sure to drive the skewer home.

“Holy crap!” Ron gave out a long whistle when he entered the room from a long toilet break. “You fucking poked that thing to the end.”

Thankfully those skewers were not too long.

“Dean! Come here.”

Gordon reluctantly let Dean go when it was Rufus, one of the senior members, who called.

Rufus pulled the skewer out, then examined Dean's penis which currently wanted to sink in his body.

“Your daddy play with sounds, boy?” he asked and Dean shook his head; hadn't so far. He'd probably get the idea after tonight, add one more thing to Dean's torments. “Good. I like fucking a virgin hole.” He turned toward John and poked his feet to get his attention. “Can your boy take a fucking from his dick?” Which was exactly the right question if you wanted to goad John Winchester.

“He can take _anything_ ,” was the answer Dean had dreaded, but expected too.

Rufus lay Dean down on the large chair, then pulled a ten-inch spiral spike from his vest pocket.

“This is my lucky peg. Killed my first zombie with it.” He rolled the nail between his fingers. “Now, don't move, boy. I don't wanna nail you.”

Ron and Walt snickered like hyenas to the joke, and if Dean wasn't focused all his energy to sit still, he'd have rolled his eyes at the level of their kiss-assery.

Luckily, Rufus used better lubrication than Gordon. Still, the spike was much larger than the wooden skewer. Rufus pulled in and out, kept twisting continuously. Dean’s legs were shaking under the strain of keeping them to stay where they were, instead of closing over his vulnerable, aching dick. He, also, was sweating like a sinner in a church; biting through his lips to keep himself making any noise.

“Let me see.” It was his dad. He poked his head in between the other hunters around Dean; but he didn't look at him. Only at the action. “Nice.”

“He has a naturally large opening,” commented Rufus; one hand holding Dean's dick securely and the other fucking a fucking spike in it. “I think he can take larger.”

Dean only realized he was shaking his head when he saw the furious, disappointed look of his father.

“Of course he can,” he said looking directly into Dean's eyes, emphasizing each word. “Can't you, Dean?”

“Yes, sir,” Dean wheezed out his answer, but he knew he was already in trouble. He had tried to object one of the guests. He was in it for big now.

“Roy, could you please pass me one of those chili peppers.”

Dean looked at his dad, trying to gauge his anger, maybe hoping for a flicker of compassion; but it was as if looking at a stone wall.

John took the thin, red pepper and held it for Rufus to examine.

“What about this?”

“Why not,” grinned the old hunter, with a crazy glint in his eyes. “This will be entertaining to watch even if he can't take it all.”

“Dean! Get a knife and peel it's skin off.” John ordered him, then handed him the small pepper. “Don't forget to put on gloves doing that. I don't want your hands burning our guests here afterwards.”

They all watched him doing exactly that, then sinking the pepper into oil too.

When it was ready, Dean risked another look at his father but all he saw was a distant anger.

He gulped.

His dick burned where he held it, the capsaicin on the gloves irritating the glans on contact. It would be worse inside. A lot worse.

“It's okay if he can't, John. Don't push the boy's limits,” Rufus said with a condescending smile.

“I don't,” answered John. “You don't have to do it, Dean,” he said, looking at Dean's eyes.

But Dean could read the meaning behind his dad's words since before he could actually read.

“I want to, sir,” he replied, trying to keep his voice smooth.

“Go ahead then.”

Dean could do this.

He squeezed the head of his dick, watching his pink insides for a moment when the move widened the opening. He, then, inhaled deep, held the breath in. Then, he rammed the pepper in the small hole, pushing it with all his might in the hopes of succeeding the task before the pain became too great.

No such luck.

The burning was instantaneous, but it also kept increasing in intensity. Every nerve in Dean's body screamed at him; his legs wanted to run, arms wanted to swing, throat wanted to scream. But Dean carried on; jamming the damn thing in as fast as possible. He did not care that his rough handling were causing the pepper to break, seeds to come out. He just pushed and twist and pushed and shook and pushed and pushed and pushed... Until only the dry, green stalk was visible. By then he was panting and wheezing, whole body shaking, on the verge of throwing up.

When he looked up, he didn't see approval on John's face though. Just pure, encompassing lust and Dean realized he wasn't going to get rid of the burning intruder any time soon.

“I don't know you guys,” John started without looking at his guest, his gaze devouring Dean's tortured dick. “But I'm ready for a good fuck now.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Before you reject the feasibility of the pepper sounding… I've seen it in amateur porn, people. Sub doing exactly that for the Dom's pleasure. Total respect.


End file.
